The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and apparatus for processing radiographic images of scanned objects, and particularly to a method, system, and apparatus for processing radiographic images in real-time using a commercial off the shelf processor, a graphical user interface for setup and control, and a programmable commercial off the shelf controller box.
Radiography is the technique of producing an image of any opaque specimen by the penetration of radiation, such as gamma rays, x-rays, neutrons, or charged particles. When a beam of radiation is transmitted through any object, the radiation is differentially absorbed depending upon variations in object thickness, density, and chemical composition. The energy emergent from the object forms a radiographic image, which may then be realized on an image detection medium, such as a radiation sensitive detector having an array of elements that generate a signal output depending on the level of radiation absorbed, the detector signal output being converted into a voltage proportional to the level of radiation absorbed by the detector elements. Radiography is a non-destructive technique for examining the internal structure of an object, and is conventionally used in medical and industrial applications. Radiography is used to detect medical conditions such as tuberculosis and bone fractures, as well as manufacturing imperfections in materials such as cracks, voids, and porosity.
In industrial applications, digital radiographic systems tend to be designed for inspection of specific components and require highly trained operators to setup and operate, limitations that make them expensive to purchase and manage. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for advances in industrial radiographic systems having a lower cost and improved ease-of-use.